Until You Love Me
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Based on the song 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga. “I'm not with you Edward. All we do is sneak around. We aren’t…a couple,” I explained.“This isn't real,” I told him as I brought my arms to my sides, “This,” I paused, “Us…we’re just a fling. That’s it.”
1. Edward

**Chapter 1**

"Edward! Edward over here! How've you been? Is it true you're dating Jessica Stanley?!" The paparazzi asked him as he tried to get into his hotel room. I didn't yell with them. I knew what it felt like to have your private life invaded with. My family does it all the time.

But this was the only job I could do right now. I did take pictures of him though. It was my job to take pictures of him, not yell at him. I slowly moved my camera away from my face just in time to see him stare right back at me.

I knew all too well what he was saying through his stare. I bit my lip lightly before raising the camera again and snapping as much pictures as I could. I followed the rest of the paps into the hotel room. I could tell he was getting annoyed with all the flashing and yelling so I just pretended to take pictures of him.

I already had enough for a couple magazines. I watched as he got into the elevator and looked at the numbers above the door waiting for the doors to close. As soon as the doors closed the paps started leaving. I followed them outside and watched as they started heading somewhere else.

"Are you coming Bells?" Jacob asked when I had paused near the building. Jacob and I had become close friends since we had become pap partners.

I pulled my camera off my neck and held it out for him, "Can you take this? I think I'll stay behind just in case he comes out once we're all gone," I told him.

"Then how are you going to take pictures?" he asked as he took my camera questionably.

"I have a spare," I told him as I patted my fat pocket that held my normal camera.

He nodded, "You want me to stay here with you?" he asked.

"I would like that but you have to try and catch Jessica to get some pictures of her," I told him with a sad smile.

He sighed and looked at the rest of the paps, "I can stay here with you if you like," he suggested as he took a step closer to me.

I swallowed down my nerves, "Who will get the pictures of Jessica?" I asked in a small voice.

"I can get them from someone else," he said as he inched closer to me. His face was inches from mine. I was breathing heavily but not for the same reason he was.

"Jake," I whispered a bit disappointed, "I already told you that nothing can happen between us."

He looked me in the eyes for a moment before he pulled away a bit angry, "Why?" he asked with anger and pain in both his voice and his eyes.

"I…I can't exactly explain why okay?" I said as I took a step away from him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You never tell me why!" he exclaimed. Jake had a bit of an anger problem. The kind you need management for.

I took a step back in fear, "Jake you need to calm down," I told him quickly.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?!" he yelled as he got dangerously closer.

I cringed in fear, "I'm sorry I just can't do it!" I yelled back.

"What? Are you disgusted by me or something?!" he yelled as he brought the camera up in the air as if he was going to hit me.

"No! NO! I don't think that!" I yelled back a bit mad and scared.

He dropped my camera to the floor and got a tight grip on my wrist, "Then what is it?!"

Pissed off that he probably broke my camera and scared because he was hurting my wrist I pushed hard against him. He stumbled back surprised. I rubbed at my wrist as I glared at him, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" I cradled my wrist to my chest as the circulation returned to my hand.

He blinked a couple times, "I–I'm sorry Bells…I don't know what got into me," he murmured.

I bent down and picked up my camera. The lens was broken. I stood up and furiously shoved it into his chest, "_You_ are paying for that!" I quickly started walking away with my back towards him.

"Where are you going?!" he called to me.

I turned to look at him as I continued walking backwards, "Away from you jackass!" I yelled back before I turned around and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets.

I turned my head a bit to be sure he wasn't following me. He was walking back to his car with his head hanging low. I looked around as I continued walking to the back of the hotel. I stopped to look around before I slid my card into the back door and I got inside.

I quickly closed the door behind me and made my way to the elevators. I waited anxiously for the number thirty two to light up. As soon as it lit up I quickly walked out of the elevator and looked around the hall. No one was around. Good.

I took out another hotel key and stopped in front of room number 1005. I quickly slid the card into the slot thingy and waited for it to turn green. As soon as it turned green I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the door. I have _got_ to stop this. I shouldn't come here every night. I shouldn't do this. All it's going to do is ruin my life and his.

My eyes snapped open when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. He lightly placed his chin on my shoulder and breathed in deeply. "What took you so long?" he asked in his silky smooth voice.

I stayed quiet for a little bit. He gently pressed his lips against my neck, "What's wrong love?" he asked.

I sighed before I straightened myself out and turned to look at him. I should just break it off right now. But I couldn't do it. All I had to do was look into his topaz eyes and I knew that I would never be able to do it.

"You have ice?" I asked.

He gave me a confused expression before he placed a hand on the small of my back and guided me to the kitchen. "Why?" he asked as he opened the fridge. He was reaching in for ice cubes. I stood up from the chair he had seated me on and stopped him.

"That's not what I meant," I looked into the freezer for the icepack, "There it is," I reached for it with my good hand and quickly placed it on my wrist.

He looked down at my wrist in concern, "What happened?" he gently took my wrist into his palm and examined it once I had taken off the icepack.

"Jake happened," I said before I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

He sat next to me with a mad expression, "He did that to you?" he said in a tight voice.

"Please don't get mad," I told him with pleading eyes, "That's how I got into this mess," I said as I lifted my wrist into the air.

"He got mad at you?" he asked as he took my wrist again.

"Yeah…when doesn't he?" I asked more myself than him.

"You should stop hanging around with him," he told me.

"I wish I could but for one he's my friend and two…_he just won't leave_," I said exasperated.

He got more comfortable on the couch and gently lifted me up and placed me on his lap, "I wish you'd take my offer," he whispered into my hair.

He had said that if I would stop being a pap he would marry me and support me. The thing is I didn't want to depend on my husband. That and I didn't think he really loved me. This is just a fling we love because we have to sneak around to see each other.

It's exciting. That's why he thinks he's in love with me. I leaned my head against his forehead, "I'm sorry I just can't Edward."

He sighed but I could tell he wasn't mad, "Okay but…the offer still stands."

I pulled away and looked down at him. I smiled, "Did I say hi?"

He smiled back, "No actually you didn't."

I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. I brought my hand up and placed it behind his neck as I sucked on his top lip vigorously. I pulled away as breathless as he was and smiled, "Hi."

He didn't have a smile on his face. All I could see was lust in his eyes. He quickly lifted me up in his arms and started walking to his humongous room. He gently placed me on his bed and lingered over me. I pulled his lips closer to mine as I deepened the kiss so deep that I had to pull away to catch my breath like I had just been running. I could feel my lips throbbing as they started swelling from the kisses.

He moved his lips down to my neck and lightly nibbled on my skin. I gasped lightly as he moved his hands to my back and pulled my body up towards him. I dipped my head back and arched my back up as he continued kissing my neck quite passionately.

This is how it usually was every night. When he wasn't busy that is. This is why I know he doesn't love me. He just wants to get his fun with me which I'm only okay with because I was doing this for the same reason. Sooner or later I was going to have to break this off before I start getting feelings for him and I'd have my heart broken when he dumped me.

The thing is…what if deep down I already had feelings for him?

**A/N: How do you like it? I obviously got this idea from the song 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga. I could just picture all of this when I was listening to it **** Hope you guys like it.**


	2. Interview

**Chapter 2**

_The thing is…what if deep down I already had feeling for him?_

I woke up to an empty spot next to me. This happened almost every time I came to see him. He's shooting a movie so he usually leaves by four in the morning every day except on the weekends. I sighed before I stretched my muscles out.

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was already ten in the morning. Crap! I was supposed to meet Jake an hour ago. I quickly got off the bed and got dressed in the same clothes I was wearing last night.

I brushed my teeth in his bathroom and combed my hair before I quickly departed from the building. Once I was outside and I knew there was no one around I relaxed and walked calmly towards my car.

I bit my lip as I looked through my bag for my keys. I'm going to have to break it off with him before this gets too serious…for me. I stopped looking in my bag and looked up once I started hearing the paps yelling and clicking their cameras.

They were after Edward again. I wonder why he's getting back so early. Was I supposed to wait for him? I shook my head lightly as I continued looking through my keys and walking towards my car. I was right next to my door when someone put a camera on the roof of my car.

I looked at the camera and knew who it was automatically. I was about to look up at him when he suddenly slammed me into the car. I gasped in pain causing me to drop my bag. He roughly turned me toward him, "Where were you last night?" he asked in a tight voice.

I winced in pain, "None of your business," I said annoyed and breathless.

He grabbed at my chin roughly, "You're wearing the same clothes as last night. Who did you sleep with?" he asked in anger.

I shoved his hand away and pushed him away from me, "I can wear whatever I want. And I can sleep with whoever I want. You're not my boyfriend," I told him a bit mad and frank.

His gaze went from my eyes to my neck. His eyes blazed with anger. I looked at him confused. What was on my neck? Before I even had time to register what he was about to do and to ask what was on my neck he struck me across the face.

The impact was so hard you could probably hear the slap from far away. My head snapped to the side causing me to hit my car and fall to the ground on my hands and knees. I looked at the ground breathless confused. What just happened? Did he just _hit_ me? I brought my shaky hand up and touched my stinging cheek. I winced in pain before I placed my hand back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I glanced up to see Edward bent down in front of me concerned.

I could feel something wet drizzle down my lip slowly. Am I drooling? I reached up and brought my finger back to see a bright red spot on my fingertip. I looked up at Jacob in disbelief before I stood up. Edward placed his hand on my elbow as I stood up on shaky knees.

Cameras were flashing all around us. I clenched my jaw in anger as I looked at Jacob. I took two steps towards him and punched him across the face. His head flew to the side but he stayed balanced on his feet. A pair of arms grabbed me around the waist stopping me from doing further damage.

I tried to pry the arms away from me, "Don't _ever_ touch me again!" I yelled at him. "So help me Jacob Black if I _ever_ see you again in my life you're gonna wish you were never _born_!"

A couple of paps that I knew dragged him away. I stopped struggling and waited for them to take their arms off me. After I was completely calm they let go. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around to see that it was Edward, "Thanks," I mumbled as I bent down to pick up my bag.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically as I straightened out and finally found my keys. I opened my door before pausing to look at him, "Umm thanks again," I said.

"No problem," he replied back before he started walking away.

I got into my car and slammed the door behind me. I turned my car on with a shaky hand and stopped myself from leaving. I swallowed a lump in my throat and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

This so didn't help me with my problems. I wept silently into my arms against the steering wheel when I heard a knock on my window. I looked up to see Edward knocking on my window. I looked at him confused through tears before I pushed the button and the window went down.

He looked at my face concerned before he showed me my camera, "You forgot this on top of your car," he informed me.

I took it with a shaky hand, "Thanks," my voice was thick with emotion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Maybe you should go to the hospital?" he suggested.

I smiled at him lightly, "I'm fine really," I told him as I wiped at my tears.

He pursed his lips, "Okay well bye then," he replied back.

I swallowed hard, "Bye," I whispered before I finally managed to drive out of there. I got to my house fifteen minutes later and quickly got inside. I got upstairs and took a shower before I dressed for the day. I was walking out of the bathroom when I saw it.

I paused in front of the mirror and leaned in to examine my neck. There was a small red hicky right in the center of the left side of my neck. No wonder he got mad. I sighed and quickly covered it up with makeup before I went downstairs and made myself lunch.

I had just finished eating when I got a phone call. I ran into the living room and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Swan?" a woman asked from the other side.

"This is she," I responded back.

"I just called to remind you that you have an interviewee in an hour," she told me. Holy shit I totally forgot about it!

"Umm do you know who I might be interviewing?" I asked.

"No but they have cards with questions on them to tell the interviewee so don't get nervous," she informed me.

Easy for you to say. "Thank you I'll be there in a bit," I quickly hung up and looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing some cute jeans and a gray undershirt with a brown top on top of it. I shrugged and grabbed my keys for my car.

I got to the studio in less than fifteen minutes. I quickly walked in, "Okay people I'm here," I told them. This was my first time doing this but I had seen other interviewers at work a couple days ago so I knew what to do. A bunch of people came up to me and started fixing my hair and makeup.

They put a small microphone on my shirt before they gave me the cards and told me to sit down in a chair. This wasn't going to be viewed live until they edited it so I wasn't nervous about messing it up so much.

"Hello," I looked up from my cards when I heard a silky British accent from in front of me.

I swear I was seeing an Edward double. This guy looked almost exactly like him except he had a stubble and his hair was wilder than Edwards.

I smiled at him as I stood up and shook his extended hand, "Hi I'm Bella Swan," I informed him.

He smiled back at me before waiting for me to sit down. I sat down and he sat down afterwards, "I'm Robert Pattinson."

"Here's something I'd like to know…since no one is giving me information around here," he chuckled lightly, "Exactly what am I interviewing you for?"

"Well I just finished filming a huge franchise about a vampire love story," he informed me with a smile.

I smiled, "Oh right you're the guy that used to be in the Harry Potter movie but got famous when you made that one movie…Twilight right?" I asked.

He chuckled again, "Yes that would be me."

I looked down at my cards as he took a sip of water, "So a lot of the fan girls didn't like you to play the main vampire part ha?" I asked with a small smile.

He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Apparently I wasn't good enough for the part. A lot of the fans, which are girls, thought I was too ugly to play him."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "Seriously? You look yummy to me," he laughed nervously, "I'm just saying," I said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Yes well I guess a lot of girls don't think the way you do," he replied back with a grin.

"You definitely got that right," I smiled, "So when did this start changing? It's been almost a year now and now you have girls all over the country screaming your name out whenever they see you."

He looked down at his hands, "I guess once the movie came out and they saw the way I looked as the main character they changed their minds for some reason," he said shaking his head confusion.

"Could it be because you look hotter as the character?" I asked.

He laughed his nervous laugh again making me smile, "Hmm maybe…I really don't know," he said with a smile.

"So here's a question all your fans want to know…are you dating Kristen Stewart? And I'd like to know who Kristen Stewart is," I informed him.

He smiled at me with a chuckle, "They really didn't inform you on anything did they?"

I smiled and shook my head slowly, "Nope."

"Well Kristen Stewart is my co-star. Most people know her from the movie Panic Room," he said promptly.

"Wait did she play the little girl that looked like a boy?" I asked.

He chuckled with a huge grin on his face, "I wouldn't know…I've never seen the movie but I know she was playing the daughter of Jodie Foster."

"Ha! Then she did play the little girl…wow she's actually a great actress," I said with a nod in my head, "So are you dating her?"

He shook his head and placed his water bottle on the ground, "No we're just friends but since we have such great chemistry in the movie everyone thinks were dating secretly," he explained to me.

"Oh well I'm pretty sure thousands of girls will be screaming in glee when they hear this," I told him.

He chuckled again. I looked over his shoulder to find out that our time was almost up, "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I looked back at him, "Really? You want to ask me something?" he nodded, "Okay shoot."

"Are _you_ seeing anyone?" he asked.

Am I seeing anyone? Does Edward really count if all we ever do is have sex? And does it count if he wants the relationship to be a secret?

**A/N: OoO! Is it weird that I added Rob? lol Well if its weird for you too bad cause thats why i'm doing it! Please review! **


	3. Life Saver

**Chapter 3**

_And does it count if he wants the relationship to be a secret?_

My lips slowly curved into a smile, "No I'm not actually."

"Okay that was good!" I heard one of the camera guys yell to us.

I stood up and placed my cards and microphone on the chair. He stood up and did the same before he stopped in front of me, "Can I take you out for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure…when do you want to go?" I asked.

"Is now okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "Now's perfect. Where do you want to eat at?" I asked.

"I know this private restaurant near my hotel if that's okay with you?" he suggested.

I grabbed my bag and nodded, "Sure umm…how do we get there?" I asked.

He smiled, "You can drive with me if you want and then I can drop you off back here."

I smiled and nodded, "Sure lets go then."

He smiled wider and nodded before exiting out of the building. The paps were outside waiting for us. As soon as we stepped out of the building the flashes started. So this is how it feels like to be a celebrity.

Robert gently took my elbow as he guided me through the blinding lights and to his car. I quickly got into the passenger seat and closed the door behind me, "Sorry about that. Paps are always on my tail."

I nodded at him and buckled up before we drove out of there, "So can I tell you something and you won't like freak out on me or anything?" I asked.

He glanced at me before looking back at the road, "Sure."

"I'm not really someone that does interviews. I'm actually one of those annoying guys back there," I said as I inclined my head towards the building we had just left.

"Oh gosh are you recording everything I'm telling you right now?" he asked in panic.

I chuckled lightly, "No I'm not I swear. The reason I actually did the interview was to see if they would hire me. Truth is I hate being a pap. They're very annoying people but they like what they do. I on the other hand am hoping I'm not annoying and I totally hate what they do."

By now we were parked in some underground garage. He turned the engine off and turned to look at me, "Then why don't you quit?"

"No one wants to hire me…plus I wouldn't know where to start," I told him as I looked down at my hands.

Blinding lights were bouncing off the outside of the car making me look up, "See totally invading people's privacy," I told him with a shake in my head.

"Come on lets get into the restaurant and we can continue talking in there," he suggested before opening the door.

I stepped out of the car as well and made my way around the car and to him. He smiled down at me as we walked together towards the building. I smiled back.

We got into the restaurant without the paps getting in and following us. We were quickly seated at a table for two. I sat down and looked around my surroundings. The place had the lights dimmed down and Christmas lights illuminating all around.

"Wow this place is beautiful," I said as I admired the lights.

"I've only ever been here once but they served food pretty well here," he said making me look back at him.

I smiled at him before I looked around again, "I actually had an idea about your job," he announced.

I looked at him confused, "An idea?"

He nodded, "Yes, an idea," he told me.

"So what's this great idea of yours?" I asked.

"Did you go to school for photography?" he asked.

That confused me even more, "How is that an idea?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Just answer the question please."

I bit my lip with a small smile and was about to open my mouth with the answer when I heard them.

"Edward! Over here! Edward!" I looked over Rob's shoulder to find Edward walking in with his co-star Jessica Stanley.

Rob looked behind him to see what I was looking at. He turned back to me. My heart was speeding a bit in my chest but I quickly ignored it with a smile, "Yes I did actually. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Excuse me," I looked up to see a waiter with a bucket of champagne, "Is this what you ordered sir?" he asked Rob.

"Yes thank you," he told him as the waiter poured us drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Rob looked at me in answer. I looked down at the menu and picked the only thing that was recognizable, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

I looked back at Rob, "I'll have the same," he said to him as he took my menu and handed it to the waiter.

I placed my elbows on the table and folded my hands under my chin. "Why didn't you get a job as a professional photographer?" he asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"I did have one but I never made enough business," I said with a shrug before I took a sip of the champagne.

His lips curved up into a small crooked smile, "How would you like to be a professional photographer for the movie I'm making?" he asked.

I grinned at him, "There's actually a job like that?"

"Yeah the guy that used to do it before just quit and we've been looking for one ever since," he paused to take in my reaction, "It pays well," he informed me.

"Oh my gawd," I said as stood up and embraced him in a hug, "You are a life saver," I told him.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me before I pulled away and sat back down. His expression was a bit shocked, "Sorry," I told him with a sheepish smile.

His lips slowly curved up into a smile, "So would that be a yes?" he asked.

"That would be a hell yes," I told him before I took a sip of my champagne.

The food came right after that. "Do you live here?" he asked before he placed a piece of ravioli in his mouth.

I swallowed mine and took a sip before I answered back, "Yes. I came over here when I started college. I used to live in Washington," I told him.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty three. How old are you?" I asked.

He smiled, "Same."

I pushed my plate aside once I finished and kind of just gazed at him. He looked a lot like Edward all right. Speaking of Edward. I looked around casually just to find that he was sitting at a table not to far from us.

"Do you know him?" Robert asked.

"I've taken pictures of him before. But other than that…no," I told him.

He stared at me intently as if he was checking to see if I was telling the truth. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded back.

"Can I touch your hair?" I smiled, "It just looks," I shook my head, "Wild I guess."

He chuckled lightly; "Go ahead," he moved his head towards me. I leaned over and lightly ran my fingers through his hair. I looked at the colors intently, "Do you have blonde in your hair?" I asked as I pulled away with a small chuckle.

"I was a blonde when I was little," he replied back with a smile.

"How'd you get from blonde to bronze?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I have no clue. It just gradually happened."

We talked a bit about ourselves after that. "I'd have to say the craziest rumor I've heard about me is that…I was pregnant."

I chuckled, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I'm hiding it under my arm apparently," he said with a bewildered face.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Wow the things the media comes up with," I murmured as my gaze went back to Edward's table. He was staring at me. He didn't seem very happy. I looked at the ground before I looked back at Robert. "Are you even sure they'll be okay with me for the job?" I asked.

"Trust me your perfect for the job," he told me.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Well we don't start filming again for another week," he told me.

I sighed, "Wow a week of me doing nothing…sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "If you want you can hang with me."

I looked at him skeptically, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think I've ever hung out with an actor before. Voluntarily that is."

He grinned, "Well you will now."

"But what about your co-stars?" I asked.

"You'll have to get to know them anyways. Might as well do it before we start," he told me.

I grinned at him, "Awesome!"

He chuckled before he looked down at his watch, "Its getting late. You want to leave?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him as I stood up.

He quickly paid for the check and lightly guided me out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back. I noticed Edward's eyes on me as we passed his table. Hopefully he wasn't mad.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Maybe I'm A Slut

**Chapter 4**

_Hopefully he wasn't mad. _

I stopped halfway to the exit, "I'll be right back. I'm going to use the ladies room," I told him.

He nodded, "I'll wait here."

I smiled at him before I made my way towards the restrooms. I was just about to enter when someone grabbed my arm. I looked down at the hand on my arm before I looked up to find Edward looking down at me.

He looked around him quickly before he pulled me aside, "What are you doing?" he asked.

I pulled my arm away and looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What are you doing here with Robert Pattinson?" he asked a bit possessive.

"He asked me out to lunch," I said with a shrug.

"Lunch was nearly four hours ago," he responded back.

"So?" I asked.

"Why are you going out with some guy behind my back?" he asked through his teeth.

"Why are _you_ going out with some _girl_ behind _my_ back?" I asked back as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"She's my co-star," he stated simply.

"Well _he_ just got me a job," I told him.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

I sighed, "Look I'll come over to your room later to explain…unless you don't want me to?" I said cautiously.

He looked back at his table warily, "I'll see you tonight," he told me.

"Fine," I told him before I decided to skip going to the bathroom and just leave. I waited until he was back at his table to walk back towards the exit. I smiled at Rob as I approached him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," I responded back as he took my jacket from the coat rack and helped me put it on.

We ran past the paparazzi again and got into his car. "Wow its really late," he commented once he saw the time on the dashboard.

"Yeah I guess we talked a lot," I said as I buckled up.

"You're easy to talk to," I looked up at him. His face was inches from mine. I pursed my lips as his eyes traveled down to them. He leaned in slowly making my heart sped after than a bullet in my chest. His delicate lips gently brushed mine and I was suddenly in total bliss. Oddly enough I never felt like this when I kissed Edward.

I slowly brought my hand up to the back of his neck as I softly kissed him back as if his lips were fragile. He brought his hand up to the back of my ear so that his thumb was lightly caressing my cheek. I slowly slid my hand up into his silky smooth wild hair and deepened the kiss.

There was suddenly a flash of light all around us. We pulled away to find the paps all around the car taking pictures of us kissing. "I'm sorry," I looked over at Robert to find his cheeks bright pink.

I bit my lip lightly with a small smile, "Its fine there's nothing to be embarrassed about," I told him as I lightly placed my hand on his. He ran his free hand through his hair and looked down still embarrassed.

I moved my body a bit more towards him and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder, "Hey," I told him.

He slowly moved his gaze to me, "I'm not mad…or embarrassed…there's no reason to be. It happens all the time. There's nothing you can do about them. It's like having a stalker…except you have these for life."

He smiled lightly at my joke but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm just…I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he said looking down again.

I pursed my lips in a tight line before I lifted his chin up with my index finger and quickly caught his lips with mine. I felt comfortable doing this. Even though I was going to Edward's tonight. Even though I was 'seeing' another man. Wow maybe I'm a slut.

I go from having sex with one man just the night before and now I'm kissing a different man the afternoon after that. Hmm…sure sounds like a slut. He brought his hand up and lightly placed it behind my back. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly and gently.

Gosh what if Edward would see this? He'd probably call me a bitch and break up with me. Well might as well be now instead of later. I pulled away and smiled at him, "The paps aren't going to make me stop seeing you."

He slowly pulled his hand away from my back and started up the car, "I better get you back to your car."

We talked a bit on the way back. It's easy to talk to him too. I unbuckled myself and turned to him with a smile, "Thanks for lunch," I told him.

"My pleasure…should I go over to your place tomorrow?" he asked.

I hadn't even had Edward over my house but I was going to let Robert go. If he ever found that out he'd be upset. I don't understand why…I mean we're not really even a couple. "Yeah umm how about at lunch time? I can make lunch and I'm sure I'll be awake by then," I told him.

He chuckled lightly, "Okay well I'll call you before I get there just in case."

I nodded with a smile, "Okay see you tomorrow," I opened my door and got out just to have the paps all around me.

"Bella?" I looked over the crowd to see a black eyes Jacob making his way through the crowd.

I stopped two steps away from the car door, "I said to leave me alone Jake." The rest of the paps started to back away from me once they realized who I was.

He was still walking towards me, "I meant it when I said I would make you sorry you were born," I said in a tight voice as I took a step back.

"Is something wrong?" Robert's voice came from behind me.

I looked behind me to see him looking over at me from over the car. I looked back at Jake, "Kind of."

"Look I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he said as he grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression, "Sorry? _You slapped me across the face._ And if I remember correctly I told you never to _touch me_," I yanked my hand away from him, "Again."

Robert walked around the car and stood next to me protectively, "Look I suggest you leave before I call security," he told Jake.

"Is _this_ the guy you stayed with last night?" he asked in anger.

"No I didn't stay with anyone last night! Now leave me alone already!" I yelled at him desperately.

He clenched his jaw at Robert then glared at me, "This isn't over," he said as he started backing away.

"_It had never even started!_" I told him as I took a step forward, "You have to _get through that stupid head of yours_ that I wouldn't date you even if you were the last _man_ on earth," I said in frustration.

He stopped walking backwards and took a step forward in anger, "One more step and I swear I'll give you _another_ black eye," I warned.

He stopped and briskly turned around and walked away. I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. "Are you okay?" Rob asked as he placed a hand on my waist.

I slowly turned around to look at him, "I've been better," I told him.

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Did you really give him a black eye?" he asked a bit amused.

I smiled up at him lightly, "Yeah…you definitely don't want to get on my bad side."

"Are you going to fine to drive home?" he asked.

Well I'm not exactly driving home, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow," he gently leaned in and kissed my forehead lightly, "Good night. Sweet Dreams," he said once he pulled away.

"Night," I told him before I slowly turned around and walked back to my car.

Time to go face Edward and his wrath.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. This Isn't Real

**Chapter 5**

_Time to go face Edward and his wrath. _

I quickly got into the motel and slowly waited for the elevator doors to open up to his floor. I looked up at the floor numbers and took a step forward when the door opened just to stop once I looked at who was in front of me.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked. He looked like he had been pacing for awhile already.

I swallowed down a bit and pursed my lips, "I didn't take long," I replied back.

He glared at me lightly before looking around and leading me to his room by my arm. I quickly stepped in and dropped my bag on his table. "I left at the same time you did," he informed me.

"We had some…trouble," I told him.

He turned me toward him and looked at me intently, "What trouble?" he asked.

I bit my trembling lip lightly and looked down, "Just…Jake," I told him.

I looked up to find a kind expression in his face. He gently placed his arms around my waist and lightly caressed the cheek Jacob had slapped earlier, "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head lightly as I stared in his eyes mesmerized, "Rob didn't let him do anything."

He dropped his hands away from me and glared at me again, "Why we're you with Robert anyways?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I crossed my arms as well and glared back, "Why do you care?"

He looked at me perplexed and amazed, "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not," I informed him.

"You're with me…you're not supposed to be going out with other guys," he told me.

"I'm not with you Edward. All we do is sneak around. We aren't…a couple," I explained.

He seemed to be hurt yet confused by the accusation, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't real," I told him as I brought my arms to my sides, "This," I paused, "Us…we're just a fling. That's it."

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" he asked with hurt clear in his voice.

I swallowed down the large lump that had formed in my throat and looked down at the ground, "If you want to call it that," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked with a different tone now.

I looked up to meet his eyes, "I already explained why," I bit my lip harder than I had before and sniffled as I looked back at the ground, "I just…I need to get out of this…now. This isn't only dangerous for you but for me as well."

"How is this dangerous?" he asked desperately as he took a step towards me.

"Jacob is obsessed with me and would do anything to make sure I wasn't seeing anyone else. He can _kill_ you Edward. Not to mention every time he suspects something with me he wants to kill me as well," I let out a shaky sigh and turned around to grab my purse.

"Bella…please…don't do this," he whispered as I turned toward him.

I pursed my lips again and walked right up to him. I lifted his chin up lightly and met his eyes, "I'm sorry Edward," I gently kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled away once the tears started running, "Goodbye," I whispered before I quickly placed the key cards on the small table next to his door.

I didn't think I was so deep in this so called relationship. It was hurting to walk away from him. I felt like my heart was breaking with each little step. Would I be able to stay away? To never see him again? I quickly ran to my car once I exited the building and drove home with tears rolling down my face.

I turned the engine off as soon as I got to my house and sobbed against my steering wheel. My heart was aching like it never had before. I had let him go. It was the only way. He was just making things more complicated by telling me he loved me when he didn't.

He's obviously got lust and love confused. I pulled my head away from the steering wheel and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I clenched my jaw and swallowed the lump in my throat before I got out of the car and went inside.

With silent tears still running down my flushed cheeks I locked the door and went up stairs and got ready for bed. I got under the covers and cried myself to sleep. I already missed him. I had spent more time with him at his place then at my house. I was completely aware of the empty spot next to me.

I woke up in the morning to a knocking on the front door. I got up and rubbed my eyes before I slipped on some slippers and walked downstairs to answer the door. I unlocked the door and opened the door to find Rob standing behind it.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with a troubled expression.

I smiled at him, "No," I paused, "Well yes but I was supposed to wake up early anyways."

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked as he walked inside.

I closed the door behind him and turned to look at him. I shook my head, "I was actually supposed to put my alarm on so you wouldn't see me like this," I chuckled lightly.

He smiled before looking over me, "Sexy."

I chuckled as I shook my head, "Yeah…sure."

"Seriously," he told me as I started walking to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.

He followed me and sat down at the kitchen table, "You want coffee?" I asked.

"No thanks," he said as he looked around my kitchen.

I took a sip of my cup and looked over at him from across the kitchen, "So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I was hoping you had something planned," he said with a sheepish smile.

I set my cup down on the counter and grinned at him. "I have an idea," I walked over to him and took his hand, "Follow me."

"Do I have a choice?" he asked with a chuckle as I dragged him out of the kitchen.

"No," I replied back with a smile before I walked up the stairs with him. I led him to my room and let go of his hand as I walked over to my nightstand.

"So what's your idea?" he asked.

I took the camera out and turned around, "What do you say?" I asked once he looked at me and the camera.

"Are these going to be going out anywhere?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope they'll be my own secret stash," I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before he nodded, "Sure." He took his coat off and placed it on the chair in the far corner, "So where do you want me?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"The bed," I told him as I put a roll of film in the camera real quick.

I looked up to find him lying down on the bed already. "You sure you're awake enough to do this?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm a professional," I told him as I snapped a couple of pictures of him.

He chuckled lightly with a crooked smile that I quickly took a picture of. I stopped taking pictures and looked at him thoughtfully. "What?" he asked.

"Something's missing…" I said as I tried to think of what.

"What?" he asked as he looked around the room for something.

I smiled at him, "Me," I jumped on bed next to him and laid down next to him.

He chuckled as I snuggled up next to him, "Do you do this with all your clients?"

"Only the ones I like," I joked around as I put my face next to his and put the camera in front of us, "Smile."

I smiled and snapped the shot before I turned it around to see how it came out. I came out looking pretty darn sexy and cute. As for Rob…well his eyes were a bit too wide but he looked adorable because of it. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt in the picture.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	6. Stalker

**Chapter 6**

_I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt in the picture. _

I looked at him confused, "When did you take your shirt off?" I asked with a smile.

"Before I got on this bed," he said, mirroring my smile.

I bit my lip and shook my head a bit in wonder, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well its lunch time…do you want to go out to eat or stay in?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

I followed his movements, "I say we go out because I am _so_ not in the mood to cook."

He chuckled lightly as he started putting his shirt back on, "Okay well I'll wait for you downstairs so you can change."

I smiled up at him as I stood up from the bed, "Where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"You choose this time," he told him as he headed for the door.

I followed him and held the door open for him, "Okay I'll be down in a few. Feel free to look around."

He nodded and turned and left. I walked over to my closet and quickly changed into a pair of tight skinny jeans and a light gray loose top that had one side that hung off my shoulder. I put on some gray Uggs and went over to my bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

I fluffed my hair around a bit and left it down in soft waves that passed my shoulders. I smiled at my refection in the mirror and quickly left my room and headed downstairs to grab my purse and grab Rob.

I had left my purse on the small table by the stair case so I quickly grabbed it and started looking around for Rob. "Rob?" I called out as I slowly made my way to the living room.

"In here," he called from the living room. I walked in and stopped by the entrance. He was looking at the pictures I had taken and at the couple of pictures I had of myself when I was younger with my family.

"I'm ready to go," I told him as I slung the purse on my shoulder.

He turned around and froze. I gave him a perplexed expression and looked down to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important like pants. "What?" I asked him confused.

I looked back up to find him smiling at me, "You look gorgeous."

I bit my lip lightly and looked down at the ground as a small blush enveloped my cheeks. "Uh thanks," I mumbled out.

He chuckled making me look up because the chuckle was closer than I had expected. He was walking over to me with a grin, "No need to blush. I'm only telling you what I see."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Uh okay well let's go," I said as I turned around.

I heard a chuckle behind me, "You're not used to getting compliments are you?"

"Nope," I replied back quickly as I opened my front door. He walked out in front of me and went over to his car. I followed behind him silently.

"I don't see why you never got one. You're absolutely beautiful," he said nonchalantly once we were in the car.

"Okay if you don't want me to die of embarrassment I'd stop with the compliments," I said as I looked down at my hands in my lap.

He chuckled lightly, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm just being honest."

"Yeah I know but I'm just not really used to it," I confessed to him.

He lightly placed his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He seemed to be trying to dazzle me into the truth. After a couple of minutes he broke our gaze and asked, "So where to?"

I smiled, "How about Blue Water's Café?" I suggested. (**A/N: Real place but I've never been there) **

"Sure that's a nice place to eat lunch at," he said with a nod as he started driving away.

"Wow I'm surprised no pap's followed you to my house," I told him.

He smiled as he looked at the road, "I think they may be scared of you for some reason."

I grinned, "Yeah they all know me so they know not to mess with me," I said playfully.

He chuckled lightly, "Is that so?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"So how about we meet a few of my co-stars afterwards?" he suggested.

"Sure. When did you start this movie?" I asked curiously.

"A week ago. We're still casting for some of the parts actually," he admitted.

"Huh that's weird I thought you had to have all the actors before you begin?" I told him.

"Well right now we're starting scenes with the main characters. We're actually going to meet up with some of the new co-stars today," he informed me as he parked his car.

I unbuckled myself and got out of the car before I made my way over to him. There were a couple paps that I didn't know taking pictures of us. We briskly walked into the café and waited to be seated. It didn't take long since they knew who Robert was.

They gave us a seat by a window at the far end of the restaurant, "So are you nervous to meet your new co-stars?" I asked.

"No they aren't going to be on the set for too long…that I know of," he informed me as he looked down at the menu.

I picked my menu up and looked through it, "Do you have any idea who it could be?" I asked.

"No actually they usually surprise us for things like this," he said with a small knowing smile.

I smiled back before I set my menu down, "One week and the guy quit already? How bad do they treat you guys there?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled as he set his menu down, "Not _that_ bad. But I guess he was dating someone on the set and they broke up so he quit," he said with a shrug.

"Just because they broke up? Seriously? How did it happen? Did he like catch her with another guy? Oh! Did she turn out to be lesbian?" I asked intrigued and freakishly excited to know.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Why do you automatically think she's the one that did something?" he asked amused.

My eyes furrowed in confusion, "Huh…I don't know," I said with a small chuckle, "I guess I'm just imagining this like slut or something."

He chuckled at that and leaned closer to me subconsciously, "Well I wouldn't know I'm not one to get into gossip."

I leaned on the table as he did and smiled at him, "That'll change once I'm there."

He grinned at me, "You are _definitely_ different from most woman," he commented.

I grinned back, "How so?"

"Well you can be both shy and confident. And you're absolutely modest about most things if not almost everything," he replied back as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled, "Wow you've only known me for a day and a half and you've already figured me out."

I have to admit that I'm drawn to him. But he was no Edward. Although he looked a lot like him. But then again what did I see in Edward? I mean he didn't really even protect me from Jake like Rob did. And he wasn't as nice and sweet as Rob. Maybe what _I did_ have with Edward was just physical. That would explain a lot.

I don't understand why he wanted me to stop being a pap in exchange to marry him. If he really loved me wouldn't he have taken me out to restaurants like Rob did? Wouldn't he have asked me to marry him instead of trying to make a deal with me?

I think I was right before. Edward Cullen wasn't in love with me but rather in love with my body. That's all he wanted me for. Rob on the other hand seemed to figure me out quickly and he was happy with it. Maybe something could happen between us.

Maybe this was the man I had been hoping to find in Edward. I didn't want to ruin anything between us though. Sure we kissed but that's something you can easily get over. Unlike having sex. I'd be careful around him. I wouldn't want us to end up doing something stupid and regretting it later.

I could end up doing what the old photographer did. I could end up quitting just because things didn't work out between us. "So are you excited to start working?" Rob asked breaking me out of my revive.

I leaned away with a smile, "Are you kidding me? I'm totally excited!" I practically exclaimed. "I am _so_ tired of taking pictures of actors."

He chuckled, "I can imagine. Now you don't have to run anymore."

I smacked his arm lightly making him laugh, "I didn't run," I said with a chuckle, "I wasn't _that_ crazy."

He smiled and looked away from me. I just stared at him for awhile until he looked back at me, "Seems like that Edward guy is showing up everywhere we go."

My eyes widened a bit but I made sure to calm myself down and just try and keep it cool. I slowly looked away from him and looked across the room to see him sitting down with Jessica. Maybe he _was_ dating her. He seemed solemn for some reason.

I looked back at Rob and smiled, "What are you worried that he's stalking us too?"

He chuckled at that, "No it's just weird that's all."

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'It's a small world' or the song for that matter?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled and shook his head, "How did you get so funny?"

I grinned, "I don't know…I think you may be the only one that thinks that."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked back over at Edward. He looked up just then and stared into my eyes for a moment. I was mesmerized until I quickly shook my head and smiled back at Rob, "So when are we going to get some food around here?"

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


	7. Sick

**Chapter 7**

_I was mesmerized until I quickly shook my head and smiled back at Rob, "So when are we going to get some food around here?" _

It was hard to eat comfortably with Edward not so far away staring at me. I made sure not to sneak a peek at him because I knew that as soon as I looked into those emerald green eyes that the guard I had built up would crumble down.

But then maybe if I focused on a different pair of emerald green eyes I could forget about the ones staring at me from a distance. "So are your friends cool?" I asked casually before I sipped from my drink.

He smiled at me lightly as he looked at me from under his eyelashes, "What do you think I hang around boring people?" he asked jokingly.

I bit my lip lightly and shook my head, "No…I mean your hanging out with me so its obvious you have good taste in friends," I replied back jokingly.

His smile turned into a grin before he chuckled lightly, "_You_ Ms. Swan have a wonderful sense of humor."

I leaned closer to him with a small smile on my lips, "Why so formal Mr. Pattinson?"

His lips twitched as he stared down at mine. He was leaning closer and I was okay with it. It would have been a perfect moment too if it wasn't for the sudden shriek not too far from us.

"Edward! Watch what your doing?!" Jessica complained rather loudly. We both leaned away slightly and looked over to see Jessica trying to dry her shirt off. He had spilled his drink on her.

"Are you _sure_ that guy isn't stalking you?" Robert asked once he noticed that Edward's eyes were on me rather than Jessica.

I looked away from Edward and smiled at Rob, "Why would he be stalking me? That's my job remember?"

He smiled at me, "Used to be your job," he corrected.

I grinned, "So are you almost finished? I'm totally psyched to meet your co-stars," I was practically bouncing in my seat in excitement.

He chuckled at me before he called for the waiter, "So half and half?" I asked once the bill came.

He shook his head and snatched the bill out of my hands, "I'll pay."

"Why? It was my idea to come out and eat," I said as I leaned over the table and tried to grab the bill back.

He smiled as he pulled it closer to him, "I'm a gentleman Bella I wouldn't ever make a woman pay for a meal."

I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout on my face, "_So_ not fair."

He chuckled, "I don't think I've ever met a woman that was so desperate to pay for a meal."

"Well then you've never met an independent woman before," I replied back as I stood up with him.

He walked beside me and lightly placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked passed Edward's table and towards check out. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me as I passed his table.

"You ready?" Rob whispered lightly next to my ear.

I smiled, "Yep," I replied back.

_** * * ***_

"We're meeting on-set?" I asked as he parked his car in the parking lot at the Vancouver studio.

He smiled at me as he turned the ignition off, "Is that a problem?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, "Nope," I replied back instantly, "Might as well get to know the place I'm going to be working at."

I got out of his car and walked over to him. He seemed to be scrutinizing my expression as I did. "Don't be nervous. You'll love them."

I bit the corner of my lip lightly and nodded slowly as we started walking towards the entrance. Tell you the truth I was extremely nervous. I was about to meet a bunch of famous actors and because I was trying to get a picture of them this time.

He guided me through the building with his hand on the small of my back again. I like that. I felt protected by this small thing. My heart sped up in my chest when I saw a group of people hanging out outside sitting at a table. We opened the back door and walked through to get to them.

"Hey," Rob said once we approached them.

"Hey it's about time you showed up Robbie," a big muscular guy said with a grin. He looked over at me and smiled, "And who might this be?"

I liked this guy already. "This is Bella Swan," Rob introduced with a smile.

I smiled at them not really knowing what to say, "Hi I'm Ashley," this pretty girl with long brown hair extended her hand out to me from the left.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"I'm Kellan," the big muscled guy introduced.

"I'm Nikki," the girl with wavy brown hair sitting next to Kellan said with a smile.

"I'm Jackson," the guy from my right with blondish brown hair responded back in a southern accent.

"And I'm Kristen," this girl sitting next to him with short black hair said with a small smile.

"So how did you meet Rob?" Nikki asked.

"I interviewed him yesterday," I announced with a small nod to my head.

"You look awfully familiar," Kellan announced.

I shrugged, "I guess I just have one of those faces."

I looked back at Kristen, "Okay I just have to say that I love your hair."

She smiled at me, "Thanks."

"Hey guys," Rob and I turned around to find an older looking guy with a smile on his face looking at us, "I just want to introduce you to your new co-star," he moved aside and my heart dropped to my stomach, "Edward Cullen. He'll be playing Riley."**(A/N: Remember that everything is sort of mixed around. Sorry if it's confusing)**

Now I was kind of wishing I hadn't eaten lunch…or that I had ever gotten this job in the first place. There was a small quiver inside me and not a good one. I knew I wouldn't get sick but I sure felt like was sick.

"Hi I'm Robert," Rob extended his hand and shook Edward's with a small smile.

Edward looked at me for a second before he passed us and started introducing himself to the other cast members. I clutched onto Robert's sleeve from his jacket and looked up at him, "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked in a half whisper.

He looked down at me a bit worried before he nodded his head and slowly started leading me away from the other cast members. I stood up in front of him and pursed my lips before I looked up, "I don't know if I can do this."

He looked at me confused, "What? Why?"

I wrapped my arms around myself both from the cold breeze and the quiver that was becoming a trembling as I looked down at my feet, "I just…I don't feel very good right now."

His feet moved closer to me but I didn't look up. He gently lifted my chin up with his index finger, "Are you feeling sick?"

I looked into his concerned eyes, "Sort of…I think my nerves are getting to me," I told him truthfully.

He gently tucked my hair behind my ear and left his hand there, "Is it because Edward Cullen showed up?"

I swallowed hard as I looked into his deep emerald green eyes, "Yes."

"If it makes you feel better I can have a security guard assigned to you just to make sure he _really_ isn't following you," he suggested.

I shook my head and let out a shaky breath, "No I don't need that. I'll be fine…sooner or later."

He didn't seem convinced. He gently pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I slipped my arms away from sides and wrapped them around him. I silently inhaled his scent in and relaxed. He smelled musky yet sweet like honey.

He pulled away after a couple minutes and looked down at me, "Do you want to leave?"

I shook my head with a smile now in place. My nerves seemed to have evaporated, "I feel better. Thanks."

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to be here, we can leave if you want," he replied back.

I chuckled lightly, "You're getting all hysterical on me."

He smiled a bit, "Well I wouldn't want you to get sick because of me."

"I'm going to get sick. Now loosen up. Hey you think we can go to a club later?" I asked a bit cheerfully.

"Did someone say club?!" Ashley exclaimed from the benches.

Rob and I started walking back to the tables, "Yeah," I said with a smile, "Do you guys want to go later?"

"Hell yeah!" Ashley exclaimed. "We haven't gone out to a club in forever," she replied back with a grin. I liked this chick…she was enthusiastic. "Don't let go of this one Rob she's a keeper."

I looked up at Rob to see his expression from the comment. He was blushing slightly. I grinned at his expression, "Gosh for an actor you sure are shy," I told him as I lightly bumped my hip into his.

His blush deepened and a couple chuckles erupted from the table, "Yeah Rob's weird like that," Kellan said making me look over at him.

"Have you seen him run yet?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

I looked at him confused, "No…why?"

"He runs like a goat," Kristen said with a smile as she looked down at the food I hadn't noticed that was in front of her.

I looked back at Rob, "Seriously?" I asked a bit amused.

He wasn't upset at all that his friends were talking about his flaws. He looked quite amused, "How about we go now?" he asked as he took my hand.

I smiled at him, "Now you want to go?" I asked a bit amused.

"So Bella are we going to be seeing you around a lot?" Nikki asked. I hadn't noticed until now but they all had food in front of them. Well except for Edward but I was doing my best to ignore him.

"Yeah I'm the new photographer," Rob and I sat down on the empty seat the end of the table. It was one of those big long picnic tables so we all had enough room to sit down.

"So then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you," Kellan said with a small grin.

I smiled lightly, "Yeah I think I just said that."

"Whoa she's a smartass," Kellan said in surprise, "I like her."

**A/N: Okay it's not much of an ending for this chapter but I need to think about what's going to happen next so yeah…anyways…Please Review!**


	8. Picture

**Chapter 8**

"_Whoa she's a smartass," Kellan said in surprise, "I like her."_

My first day of taking pictures was pretty easy so far. I just took pictures of them while they played scenes out. Things were still a bit awkward with Edward around but I tried to ignore him as much as I could. Rob and I were becoming great friends.

I was starting to think I had feeling for him. But I didn't want to ruin what we had because I _thought_ I had feelings for him. And then with Edward around it was kind of hard to have a relationship; especially with someone your ex works with.

I'd catch him staring at me when I was with Rob a lot. Rob liked to talk and hang around with me when he was doing a scene. It was mainly joking around or talking about what we wanted to do that day. Oddly enough we already sounded like a couple but we weren't one.

Right now I was sitting on rob's small bed in his trailer looking through the pictures I had taken earlier. He had just finished changing into his next outfit and had let me in once he had gotten his pants on. I looked up from my camera when he walked over to the mirror that was beside the bed.

He was still putting his shirt on. I couldn't help but stare and smile. "Whoa sexy!" I exclaimed with a grin. He was wearing a light gray t-shirt with a gray plaid button up shirt on top. It clung to him nicely. He was wearing some nice fitting dark blue jeans as well.

He turned to me with a smile but didn't say anything. "You know if it wasn't for the fact that your about to go do a scene I would attack right here right now," I told him seductively.

His expression went from happy to surprised and serious. I chuckled, "I'm joking," I told him with a grin. He smiled with a small chuckle before he looked back at the mirror, "Mostly," I whispered once he looked away.

I looked down at my camera making an idea come to mind. I picked it up in my hands so I could sneak a picture of him when his hand was suddenly covering my lens, "Hey!" I complained.

"Save the pictures for the set," he said as he looked into my eyes. He removed his hand and started buttoning up his gray shirt a bit. I stood up and moved his hands away from his shirt to help him button it up.

"Oh come on. Its just one picture," I begged before I pulled away to look at him with my pleading eyes.

He shook his head, "No," he replied back.

I pouted, "Just one?" I asked.

He chuckled and touched my pouting bottom lip with his finger, "No."

I sighed and looked down at my camera before I smirked up at him. His eyes went wide in fright, "What are you going to do?" he asked as he started backing away from me.

I grinned, "I'm getting that picture mister; whether you like it or not."

His eyes widened even more once he realized what I had in mind. "Shit," he whispered before he opened his trailer door wide and started running.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I started running after him with my camera strapped around my neck and in my hands. He was heading for the set we had just finished using. It was one of the main characters' bedrooms.

"Oh come on! It's just a picture!" I yelled at him as I sprinted towards him.

"No!" he yelled back.

He stepped into the bedroom set and was trapped. He ran to the other side of the bed and I quickly followed after him, "Don't be such a wuss Rob. People take your picture _every single day_."

"Yeah well…" he didn't seem to be coming up with a reason for me not to take it.

I brought my camera up and he quickly got on the bed to cover the lens. "Hey! Hands of the equipment!" I said as I lightly slapped his hand away.

I quickly ran around the bed once he had let go. He was trying to get to the other side of the room by going over the bed but the covers were slowing him down. I quickly jumped on top of him, "Gotcha!"

I flipped him over to his back and grinned as I brought the camera up, "Smile!"

"Bella!" he whined.

I chuckled and was just about to snap the picture of him when he flipped me around and got on top of me. "You know this doesn't stop me from taking your picture," I told him as I started snapping pictures of him.

He went for the camera but I quickly lifted it over my head making the strap come off my neck, "What did I say about touching my equipment?" I asked him as if I was talking to a child.

He smiled and reached for the camera again. I stretched out under him and moved it further away, "No…my camera."

"Give me the camera," he chuckled out as he continued reaching for it.

I pouted and shook my head, "Nope. Mine."

He moved for it again and I stretched my arm out further away so he wouldn't get it. Someone cleared their throat making us look over at the entrance of the set.

Kellan and Edward were standing there watching us, "Get a room," Kellan said with a sly grin.

I grinned at him, "We're actually in a room Kellan."

He chuckled, "You know Rob if you don't want her I'll gladly take the smartass."

I looked up at Rob to see him blushing slightly and getting off of me slowly. I sat up and quickly took the shot I wanted of him standing up, "Ha!" I told him with a smile.

"Give me that," he said as he reached for my camera.

I quickly got off the bed and moved around him, "Nope. Its all mine now," I told him with a grin.

He glared at me playfully and I knew what he was going to do. I quickly spun around and ran between Edward and Kellan. Unfortunately they had made me squeeze between them so I had only run five steps when Rob caught me around the waist.

I laughed lightly and buried the camera into my chest as I bended over a bit.

"Bella!" he whined.

"No…its mine," I chuckled back.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other reached for the camera once I had moved it away from my body. "Bella come on your going to make me late," he finally reached my camera and took it from me.

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest once he let go of my waist, "No fair. You're arms are longer than mine."

He grinned at me, "We're going to be late."

I sighed and walked over to him. He looked at me seriously as I wrapped my arms around his midsection and rested my chin upward so I could see his face, "Can you give me my camera back? Please?" I said with a pout.

He sighed and nodded. I grinned and pulled away from him. I took the camera from his hand and reached up and pecked his lips lightly, "Thank you honey," I mocked.

He shook his head and chuckled before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started leading me towards the new set we were going to work on. I wrapped an arm around his midsection and followed him.

"You really like taking pictures don't you?" he asked on our way over there.

"I was a pap for a reason you know. So what scene are you shooting next?" I asked.

"The scene where Victoria and Riley show up and we kind of fight," he told me.

Great that meant I had to take pictures of Edward. I looked back around Rob's shoulder to see Kellan and Edward following close behind us. "So why are you coming Kellan?" I asked him.

"Oh that hurts. That _really_ hurts Bella. Might as well just say straight out that you don't me there," he said with a sad face. Actors.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I was just asking a question Kellan. No need to get all emotional on me."

He chuckled, "If its emotion you want baby then just meet me at my trailer."

I chuckled, "Sorry but I have _better_ things to do."

He grinned at me, "I bet you do. Is Rob making you emotional at night?" he was obviously joking but Rob still didn't like the comment.

"Kellan," he complained and looked over at him.

He brought his hands up in surrender, "Okay sorry…guess I hit a touchy subject."

I looked up at Rob to see him blushing again, "He's just joking," I told him softly.

He nodded stiffly and continued walking forward. I looked back at Kellan, "Don't worry he'll cool off in a bit," I informed Kellan.

I looked over at Edward to see him glaring at the back of Rob's head. He looked away from him and looked at me. There was something there I just couldn't read in his expression when he was looking at me. It didn't look like anger that's for sure but I couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

Kellan wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders, "What's wrong Eddie boy? Did I offend you too?"

Rob turned his head around to look at Edward. Rob slowly looked away and looked back down at me. He looked like he was trying to figure something out and I kind of had an idea of what it might be.

"Nah…I'm just…thinking," he replied back a bit slowly as he stared at me.

"I don't think I've ever said this before but you look like someone I know," Kellan told Edward as he stared at him intently.

I chuckled lightly, "Do you say that to _every_ new person you meet?"

He looked over at me and smiled lightly, "No but you guys look like someone I know…it's a bit frustrating not knowing who though."

I looked back up at Rob, "You okay?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, "Can we talk later?" he asked.

"Why not right now?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's a bit crowded here," he said as he inclined his head back towards Kellan and Edward.

I looked back at Edward and Kellan before I looked back up at him, "Sure. Where do you want to talk at?" I asked.

"My trailer. After we wrap up for the day," he told me.

I nodded my head before I rested my head on his shoulder and he continued walking towards the set. Never knew it was this far away. No wonder none of these actors are fat. They have to walk like a mile to get to set. I bit my lip lightly as I tried to think of what he might want to talk to me about. I hope its something good.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know I haven't updated in most of my stories in a while but I'm kind of caught up in life right now…if that makes sense. But I promise to try and update and write more as often as I can. **

**So most of this chapter was inspired by the song 'Paparazzi'. I hadn't heard it in a long time and I listened to it two days ago and the chasing scene kind of just popped into my head. I thought it was cute so I just **_**had**_** to put it in here. LOL. **

**I think if I listen to the songs and watch the movies that inspired some of my stories I might be able to get some ideas in my head and I can start updating more often.**

**Just so you guys know I've already put the fourth installment for Prom Night up. It's called 'Carry Me Through' so if you haven't read it and you had planned on reading it look for it on my profile.**

**I'd like to apologize for any spelling mistakes…I'm really tired right now so I don't have the strength to re-read this chapter. Sorry about all the mistakes. :( **

**Anyways…I'd love it if you reviewed! So please do! :D**


	9. Complicated

**Chapter 9**

_I bit my lip lightly as I tried to think of what he might want to talk to me about. I hope its something good. _

We were almost wrapped up for the day. I had finished taking all the pictures I needed to today and went to develop them real quick for the director. Right when I got back Rob and Edward had finished their scene and were taking a break.

They were talking to each other until I started walking up to them. I knew he was my ex or whatever but I was going to have to act like nothing had happened between us if I didn't want people to get suspicious. I smiled as I walked up to them. Rob had his back to me so Edward was the first to stop talking and look at me as I approached them.

Rob turned around slowly to see who Edward was looking at. "Hey guys," I said nonchalantly before stopping beside Rob. "How was the scene?" I looked at Edward before looking up at Rob.

"Fine," they both replied back at the same time.

I pursed my lips lightly and nodded my head, "So when do you wrap up for the day?" I asked Rob.

"Just need one more scene," he replied back as he started taking out a cigarette.

I frowned at him making him stop in his tracks. "What?" he asked confused.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," I told him as I stared at the death stick.

"Sorry does it bother you?" he asked worried.

I sighed and looked down pursing my lips before I looked up at Edward. He knew all too well about this so it was understandable to see the sympathy touch his eyes. I looked away from him slowly and looked up at Rob, "Yeah…it's just…my dad died of lung cancer last year," I whispered in a small voice.

His features quickly changed before he dropped the unused cigarette on the floor, "I'm sorry," he told me with nothing but sympathy in his eyes as well. I pursed my lips into a tight line and looked at the ground before nodding. I didn't like reopening that wound that had opened up when my father had passed away.

"Are you okay?" I was surprised to hear this coming from Edward instead of Rob.

I looked up at him and nodded lightly, "Yeah I'm fine."

Edward had never smoked in his life. That was one thing I liked about him. He had lost a favorite uncle to lung cancer when he was younger so he knew all too well what the small death sticks could do to you.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I looked back up at Rob.

"Anything," he replied back quickly. I think he was scared that I was mad at him or something. Which I should be; but at this point I was just curious.

"Why do you do it?" I asked with a small shake to my head. "I mean what's the point of doing it? It's not like it's a necessity to live because it's the complete opposite."

"I know that and I know the risk but…my job is just a bit too stressful," he replied back.

"It can't be that stressful," I argued. I could tell he was about to protest, "I know I wouldn't know because I'm not an actress but Edward doesn't smoke," I said as I looked over at Edward, "And he's doing fine without it."

I looked back over at Rob to see his forehead crinkle in thought. He was trying to figure something out about me. And since I just mentioned something about Edward that I would have to know by hanging out with him–which I haven't done since he got the job–I think he knew something had happened between Edward and me.

"Rob your on," someone called out from the set behind us.

He sighed and looked at the set before looking back at me, "I'm sorry…can we talk about this later?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah sure." He pursed his lips and kissed the top of my head before he walked off behind us. That left me there alone with Edward. I slowly looked away from the ground and looked up at him. He was staring at me. It looked like he wanted to tell me something but was afraid to.

"Bella," he said as he took a small step towards me.

I turned my body towards him and wrapped my arms around myself as a cold breeze blew around us, "Yeah?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry," he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't understand what he had to be sorry for. I was the one that ended the so called 'relationship'. "For what?" I asked confused.

"It took me a while to realize who was doing the wrong in our relationship. I shouldn't have 'offered' for you to marry me. And I shouldn't have kept you a secret," he said softly as he looked back into my eyes.

I was surprised he was admitting all of this. That he was apologizing for all the wrong he did in our relationship. I just stayed quiet as I looked at him.

"You were the best part of my life and I ruined everything. I should have let the world know that you were the love of my life. That you were the light that filled my day and kept me going. I love you. I'm really sorry about everything," he finished.

I swear my heart stopped completely because of his words. I had always wanted to hear him say what he felt for me. I didn't want an offer of marriage, I wanted a proposal. "Why now?" I asked with a small quiver in my throat, "Why couldn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I was scared and naïve. I realized that I can't live without you. And I want you to know that I'm going to fight for you. That I won't give up and that I want you back," his voice had started soft but got stronger as he had continued on.

How am I supposed to ignore this? I have feelings for this guy but I know that I also have feelings for Rob. What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to choose? They're both great guys and I like both of them a lot. Why couldn't I just have someone chose for me? Maybe I should ask someone for advice? But who?

He took a step closer making me break my train of thought. He gently unwrapped my arms from around my sides and took my hands in his, "I miss you Bella. Please think about what I said." He gently moved his hands up my arms and leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek.

I was frozen under his lips as my heart sped in my chest. He pulled away and quickly left my side leaving me speechless. And motionless. I looked over at the set to see Rob still acting out the scene. I finally found my muscles again and ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath.

Why me? Ugh! I need to talk to someone. I turned around and looked around frantically looking for someone that would maybe understand and help me out. The first people I spotted were Ashley and Nikki. They were walking across the set together talking.

I quickly ran over to them and stopped in front of them making them screech to a halt. "Bella?" Ashley asked confused.

"Are you guys busy?" I asked them as I looked back and forth between them.

"We just finished wrapping up for the day. What's wrong?" Nikki asked as she took in my expression.

"I have this…_really_ big problem and I just need someone's help…or opinion," I told them as I played with my hands.

"Sure why don't we go to eat something while we talk about it?" Ashley suggested.

I nodded and took a deep breath before we started walking again. "So is what you're going to tell us confidential?" Nikki asked before we entered the eating area.

"Umm yeah it is," I replied back as I sat down on a bench and looked down at my folded hands on the table.

"So what is it? What happened?" Ashley asked as they sat at the table with me after getting there lunch.

I sighed and told them everything; about Edward and me, about Rob and me. Everything. They both were surprised about the Edward and me part. They kind of knew something was going on with me and Rob but they never had any idea about Edward. This is understandable because we barely even looked at each other.

"So I have no idea what to do now? I have feelings for both of them. But I had something with Edward and I haven't even started anything with Rob. Do you guys have any advice?" I asked after my short ramble.

They both let out a puff of air at the same time. They obviously were having trouble with a solution for this as well. It's not something that's really easy to fix.

"I think you should wait to see what Rob has to say to you tonight?" Nikki retorted.

"Yeah he may have something to confess to you. Like love maybe," Ashley said with a small smile towards the end.

It was hard not to smile when she smiled but I fought against it. "Yeah like I need Rob to say he loves me too. I think that would make things even more complicated."

"That's true," Nikki pointed out.

I nodded and looked back at Ashley, "So no advice then?"

"Take Nikki's advice and then let us know what happened tomorrow while Rob is shooting," Ashley suggested as she looked down at the time on her cell.

"We have to go meet Kristen and Dakota," Nikki said when she noticed me looking at Ashley confused.

I stood and stretched, "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They both stood up and hugged me at once, "Hope everything turns out okay tonight," Ashley whispered.

"If you ever need to talk to us or need to cry on someone's shoulder you can always come to us," Nikki said as they pulled away.

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

I went my separate way and headed towards the set to look for David. He was the director of this movie. I found him talking to Rob by Rob's trailer. I walked up to them making them both look over at me.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hello Bella," David replied back with a smile, "How's my favorite photographer?"

I smiled at that, "I'm doing great. I just wanted to let you know I got the photos in and the computer guy–who didn't give me his name–has them in the computer for you to see later on."

He wrapped an arm around me for a hug, "That's great. Remember that tomorrow we're doing the photo shoot for all the characters. I'll have someone call you to remind you what time it starts."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Sure thing."

He let go of me and looked over at Rob, "Good job today. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he patted Rob's shoulder before walking away.

I looked away from David's fading figure and looked up at Rob. He was looking at me with a serious expression. I smiled at him, "Umm…what's up?" I asked.

He sighed and opened his trailer door, "Go in. We need to have that talk I was telling you about earlier."

I bit my lip lightly and nodded before stepping into his trailer. This didn't sound like it was going to be a good talk.

**A/N: Sorry I left it on another cliffhanger but at least I updated right? I haven't been able to update in most of my stories because I'm kind of busy with too many dramas happening in my life at the moment. Oh and if there are mistakes I apologize because I only re-read the first like 7 pages of this. Please review!**


	10. Connection

**Chapter 10**

** (Rated PG-13 LOL umm its not exactly rated M since its not that detailed so I'm rating it PG-13)**

_This didn't sound like it was going to be a good talk._

I stepped into his trailer and sat down on his bed. He closed the door behind him and sat on a chair a few feet away from me. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked a bit awkward yet casual. It was hard to act like myself when it felt like I was going to get scolded for something I didn't know I had done.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair slowly before letting go and looking at me. I don't know why but just looking at him do that made my heart sprint in my chest. "First off I want to apologize about the cigarette earlier. I never really started the habit until I did the movie Little Ashes. **(A/N: Made that up don't know if that's true)** I had a bad experience on set and smokings made me feel better…stronger. But I realize now that it's stupid to smoke. And I shouldn't try to make my life shorter just because of one bad experience."

I bit my lip lightly and nodded, "Okay your apology is accepted so now can we get to why I'm really here?"

He sighed again and looked at me intently, "I know that something went on between you and Edward before. You don't have to hide it. I can tell by the way you guys look at each other," his voice seemed to get solemn towards the end.

"How do we look at each other?" I asked baffled.

"He looks at you like he regrets losing you and every time you're with me I can see pain in his eyes. As for you," he paused, "You look like you regret meeting him," he said as he looked back over at me slowly.

"You're right," I said as I cleared my throat silently. "Edward and I had a relationship…kind of. I actually broke it off the day I met you," I looked at him but he was looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean by kind of?" he asked.

"It was just a physical relationship. A couple nights a week. I broke it off before I could actually feel anything for him," I told him a bit shamefully.

"Do you feel anything for him now?" he asked still looking down at his hands.

"To tell you the truth I'm confused. It feels like I have feelings for him but I'm not sure anymore," he wouldn't look up at me. I took in a deep breath and kneeled down in front of him, "Look at me," I whispered to him as I lightly touched his cheek.

He slowly looked up at me and met my eyes, "I need to know something Bella."

I nodded slowly, "Anything."

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that feels something between us. I don't know what it is exactly but its something pure and good. It's a connection I've never felt with anyone but you," his eyes were watering over as he spoke.

It hurt to see him like this. He was confessing his feelings for me. And I knew what he was talking about. As soon as I had met him I felt this weird connection with him. How it makes me smile when I'm with him. It makes me safe and comfortable and at home. It already felt like we were in a relationship but not as much as a relationship as I wanted it to be. I wanted to be in his arms every night, to feel his lips against mine, to hear him whisper my name.

This is the reason I had stayed away from Edward. I didn't want to feel like this about him. And yet turning away from Edward made me turn to Rob and let me feel things about him that I didn't think were actually possible.

He must have taken my thinking as a bad sign because he went back to looking down at his hands. If I didn't know any better I'd say he might be crying. Which could actually be true. I sighed and lifted his chin up so his eyes could meet mine. A few tears had escaped his eyes but he wasn't ashamed of it. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, a few tears escaping my eyes, and leaned my forehead against his.

"I know what you feel Rob. Cause I feel it too. I'd be lying is I said I didn't," I whispered to him. I pulled away from him a little to look into his eyes. He seemed to be happy and relieved to hear me say that. I smiled at him lightly and gently touched my lips to his. His lips were so soft against mine making my heart speed up in desire and in happiness. I wanted Rob. I wanted him all to myself.

I lightly slid my hands up around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands moved onto my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't want to speed this up but I didn't want it to slow either. I knew what was going to happen tonight. And none of us could stop it. I was going to make love to Robert Pattinson. The man I had a special connection to. The man that made me feel like I was home. That made me feel safe and secure. I wanted this. And I was going to do it right.

We both slowly stood up and made our way to the bed without breaking the kiss. He gently laid me on my back on the bed and got on top of me. He moved his lips down to my neck making me breathe heavily, "Are you sure about this?" he asked in a thick British accented voice.

"Yeah," I breathed out. He continued lightly caressing the skin on my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I could feel him nice and hard against me making me breath harder. I lightly nibbled on his ear distracting him from caressing my neck.

He moved his lips back to mine and kissed me passionately. I quickly removed his shirt and pants off at the same time he removed mine. I was only in my bra and underwear and he was only in his boxers. His hands slowly roamed up and down my body as my fingers clung onto his back. His lips slowly trailed from my lips to my chest.

**(Third Persons POV)**

"Thanks for going over the lines with me," Edward told Kristen as they walked back to her trailer.

She smiled over at him and nodded, "No problem Edward." She paused a bit thinking over something before asking, "Do you have a thing for Bella?" she asked.

He hesitated a bit, surprised by the question, "Umm I don't think she wants anyone to know but we used to have…a thing."

"I can tell by the way you look at her," she replied back with a small smile. "Do you mind if I ask why it didn't work out?"

He scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly before dropping his hand and sighing, "It was more of a physical relationship. She broke things off when she met Robert. The thing is…I already had feelings for her by then. I didn't seem to realize it then though. It hurt when she left but I wasn't supposed to fall for her. I just couldn't help it I guess. She's amazing." He was smiling by the end of his explanation. No doubt he was thinking of some of the good times he had spent with Bella.

Kristen smiled at him and was about to ask him yet another question when there was a weird noise coming from up ahead. They both came to a halt to see Roberts trailer up ahead. This was something Kristen had never seen since she had met Rob. His trailer seemed to be moving a little bit. But what made them stop were the sounds of ecstasy coming from his trailer.

It was clearly evident that there were two people getting laid in Rob's trailer and no doubt that one of them was Rob. A sly grin slowly spread across Kristen's face, "Wow. I can't believe it. Rob's finally getting laid! I wonder who's the lucky girl," she looked over at Edward and wiggled her eyebrows, "Come on lets go find out."

She took his hand and they silently ran over to Robert's trailer. Kristen was clearly excited to find out who it was but it was obvious that Edward was feeling some sort of despair at the moment. In his heart he had a good guess at who it was. And just the thought of it was breaking his heart little by little. But he just wanted Bella to be happy. And if she was happy with Rob maybe he should just let her go. Maybe it was for the best.

As they approached the trailer the sounds of ecstasy were becoming clearer. At first it was mostly grunts and moans but soon both Kristen and Edward found out who Rob was having sex with. Edward didn't need to hear more then the grunts and moans to know it was Bella. He had heard those sounds many times before from here. They were glued in his head playing over and over like a broken record.

Kristen's smile soon disappeared from her face as she looked over at Edward, "I'm sorry Edward."

He nodded and looked away, "Its fine. Umm I need to…go," he turned around and left in a hurry. Kristen watched him leave feeling guilty about what was happening. She shook her head and went back to her trailer hoping that Edward wouldn't do anything stupid.

**(Bella's POV)**

I rested my head on Rob's chest as he wrapped his arm around my bare waist. I felt relaxed and at peace. Not to mention happy. I couldn't exactly say that I loved the man because I'm pretty sure my feelings for him aren't that deep yet but whatever it was…it was just a couple steps before it. He lightly kissed the top of my head and tightened his arm around me.

My eyelids were feeling heavy which I fought against at first but once I realized that I had to wake up early I let myself slowly drift into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off and a missing body beside me. I scrambled out of bed pulling the sheet around my bare body and hurried to get my phone out of my jean pockets. I quickly found it and answered the call, "Yes? Hello?"

"Ms. Swan? We need you in our studio for the photo shoot in twenty minutes," a male voice responded on the other side.

"Okay I'll be there," I replied back before I hung up.

I got up and quickly changed into the clothes I had on last night. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair before I got a power bar and headed to the studio. They should have my equipment there so I can just go straight over there. I wonder if things will be awkward between Rob and me now that we've had sex. I hope not.

If anything things should be better between us. Our connection should be stronger. If it should be awkward for me to be around anyone it would probably be Edward. I mean he shouldn't know what happened but since I know it will be awkward for me.

This actually just complicates things more. Am I with Rob now? In a real relationship? Or is it just another physical relationship? I guess Rob and I will be having another chat tonight. About kind of the same thing but I doubt it'll end the same way. Or maybe it will. I smiled to myself as I kept walking towards the studio. I hope it does end the same way. Hmm I wonder of I'm a sex addict?

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been forever but life's been kind of hectic so I haven't had time to write. I have SO many stories so I was wondering if you guys could leave me a review on which ones you really want me to continue. For sure I'm going to continue 'Carry Me Through' and 'Miss. Invisible'. So just think of any other ones you want me to continue. Leave a review please!**


End file.
